Bye Yellow
by shatteredgirlsoul
Summary: Yellow had broke up with Red. Red was heartbroken... Yellow left... 3 years later Yellow had returned but she couldn't take Red back and Red didn't understand. Yellow wanted to get back together with Red but she just couldn't so she left again and promised herself that she would never return. Red was determined to find Yellow this time. It turns out Yellow would be hard to find.
1. Chapter 1

** I really couldn't wait I wanted to get this story out of my head because this is all I can think about right now.**

**Please enjoy and I don't think I own pokemon if I did that would be amazing **

**Yellow's pov.**

_yes you need to come yellow, we need you, we are in trouble and we have know one to turn to but you. You have three days to get here. Good bye yellow see you in a few days hopefully._

_I will be there, good bye._

I got off the phone with some really important people that count on me when the are in danger. And the sad part is that I don't know how long I will be gone, but it is my duty to help and I can't let them down.

"Hey, Yellow " I turned to see my boyfriend Red running up to me with a smile on his face, man I am going to miss that smile.

" Hi " I said when he came up to me

"So what are you doing out here I thought you wanted to meet in the park" he asked me

"I had something to do" I lied to him, I have never lied to him before but I couldn't tell him

" do you want to go on a walk" he asked with his hand out

I smiled at him and took his hand" of course besides I have something to tell you " my heart shattered when I said that to him

" Ok " he said with a smile

I could never forget his smile but now comes the hard part

We walk for a little while, then we sat at our favorite bench, the bench where we first met, I am going to miss him a lot but I have to do what I have to do.

" So what did you want to tell me " he said as he was staring at the sky

" About that I ... um... have to ... break... up ..with you" I didn't look at him but I know he was looking at me now

I heard him laugh and then he grabbed my hands so I would look at him" Yellow I know you are joking, so tell me what's bothering you"

I couldn't believe him, he thinks I am joking

"Red I am going to say this again"I took a deep breath and said" I can't be with you so you should find someone else" I had tears in my eyes but it was for his own good and mine" good bye Red" I said while running away, I didn't want to here his response so I ran.

**Red's pov.**

_I can't be with you so you should find someone else._ Yellows voice kept going through my head and then I just realized that Yellow actually broke up with me and I didn't know why.

I watched her run but I couldn't do a thing about it, I felt like my heart shattered and I would never see her again but I know I will see her again and then I would talk to her.

I wanted to give her some time before I talked to her.

I walked backed to my house and found my friend green on the porch.

" Hey " I said trying not to sound sad

" what's up with you" he asked me

" nothing" I said trying to convince him that nothing was wrong

" Red I have known you since childhood so tell me what's up" demanded Green

I sat down next to him and told him everything that happened

" So Yellow broke up with you and you don't know why" he said

I just nodded my head " I want to talk to her though for I do have a reason on why she broke up with me" I told him

" That's good, I mean it doesn't make since" Green mentioned

" it's getting late I am going back home hope you can figure out things between you and yellow" Green said while getting off the porch.

I sat there for a while trying to figure what I did to Yellow but I couldn't think of anything, I gave up and went inside to go to bed.

**Yellows pov.**

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote to Red, I know he is going to come here for answers but I am not giving him any

_Dear red,_

_Don't come looking for me I am safe. I had to brake up with you but I can't tell you why_

_You were a amazing boyfriend and I hope you find someone else and treat them the same way you treated me_

_I will be gone for awhile don't come looking for me, you will never find me_

_The best thing for you to do is forget me _

_Love Yellow_

I didn't realize that I was crying a little bit but my time here is done for now and hopefully Red will understand. I grabbed my bag and walk out the door I didn't even bother looking back.

I walked into the night to my destination


	2. Yellow is gone

**being sick is the worst I hate being sick but I can wright more so here's the next chapter **

**Please enjoy **

**Don't own pokemon, and probably never will :( **

**Reds pov.**

I got up early to go over to yellows and talk to her for I know what I did to her for maybe I can fix it, I walked through the forest or as others would say Yellow' s forest, me and Yellow spent most of our time in this forest.

I got to Yellows and found the door open so I walked inside" Yellow are you in here" I whispered loud enough for yellow to here me. I waited but I got know answer not even a sound.

I walked more into the house and went up to her room, her door was open so I peeked in and found a letter on her desk, I wonder who it was for but I didn't want to look just to be safe.

I left her house and started searching for her in the forest

I looked all day and never found her , it was like she just vanished, I sat down on our bench and looked up to the sky" Yellow where are you" I said up to the sky.

**Yellow's pov**

I was on my way to my home land, everybody thought my home land was virdian forest, but it's not, my home land is in the kalos region. I am in the jhoto region right now about to go to kalos, I took a plane that would take me to kalos. As I was on the plane I thought about Red and how he was doing, " please don't come after me Red, you will never find me, just stay safe" I had tears in my eyes now but I hoped that Red found my letter.

After awhile I feel asleep

I woke up to the sound of the pilot " passengers please stay calm we are going into a big storm" I looked out my small window and he was right the clouds were all dark and I could see flashes of lighting with thunder.

The plane started to shake and everybody was screaming I had to cover my ears, but I also had to get out of here alive so I did what any other agent would do I went to the emergency exit. I opened the door and found that the storm had got worst but I didn't care now.

I found my bag and took out my special hanglidder, I jumped out of the plane and flew into the storm, I looked back at the plane and found that it was crashing into the sea. I felt bad for the people who were on there but I couldn't die with them. I looked at the plane as it hit but I found water and flying types of pokemon carry there trainers, I signed in relief.

My journey would take longer but all that matters is if I can get there by tomorrow, it had turned night and I could barley see all I could see is the water and the moon, nothing but water in front and behind me so I couldn't land to rest, I would fly straight to kalos.

The air was cool but I didn't really notice, i had one thing on my mind and that was getting to kalos safely.

**Blue's pov.**

there I was listening to the radio about a plane crash, then I remembered that Yellow was on that plane, I looked out the window and saw the lighting and heard the thunder. I know Yellow is safe but anything can happen, I just kept looking out the window.

I walked out of our secret headquarters praying that Yellow would make it on time, our land is in danger and she is the only one who can save it.

The lighting flashed and the rain was pouring by the time I got back inside, the other agents where all in a room, we all were just waiting for Yellow. I know that we have to get to work but like I said Yellow is the only one who knows how to stop this all.

"When can we get started" shouted one of the agents

"Soon, just wait she will be her" I told them all but directed to the agent that shouted

"Yellow will be here, just me" I said

"Hurry up Yellow" I whispered to myself

**Reds pov**

I had enough of Yellow, I couldn't find her at all, that night I went back to her house, I opened her door and went straight to her room, I slammed open her door and searched for any clues.

I looked all over her bed under her bed even her closet and then I sat down at her desk and started to spin in the chair, I got dizzy and stoped right in front of her desk and saw that the letter from before and it was address to me so I picked it up and started to read it.

_dear Red, _

_Don't come looking for me, I am safe. I had to brake up with you, but I can't tell you why_

_You were a amazing boyfriend and I hope you find someone else and treat them the same way you treated me_

_I will be gone for awhile don't come looking for me, you will never find me_

_The best thing for you to do is forget me_

_Love Yellow_

I re-read the letter and I knew that I wouldn't find her but I couldn't move on from her or forget her, she was the best thing that happened to me.

I stayed in her room that night crying," why Yellow, why did you leave and why can't you tell me, I would understand" I said to a photo of her and me, I was heartbroken and I don't think it would ever heal until I see her again.

I found I photo album that said **the best thing that happened to me** I opened and found pictures of her and me and a few of her forest, each photo she was smiling in I would smile but then get sad.

My eyes started to get heavy and the next thing I knew I fell asleep with the photo album in my arms.

_please come back Yellow, I miss you_


	3. Yellow's story

**still sick, so I have more time to wright, **

**Please enjoy **

**Mae: nightridder does not own pokemon **

**Where did you come from **

**Mae: that's not your problem right now ( vanishes ) **

**That was weird but on to the chapter **

**Yellows pov**

the weather was not easy on me, it was storming all not and it got colder by the minute, but I kept on fighting I had to get to kalos.

After another hour or so I made it to kalos and I was not happy, kalos's enemy the sinnoh region was invading kalos, that was not allowed, they were not suppose to be here we had a deal. I rushed to the secret headquarters. I should have known they would come back though, I felt so stupid but now I had to stop this all, this is what happened 4 years ago

_I was a little kid playing in the yard with my baby pichu until they came _

_" little girl where is your father" he said angrily_

_" I... I think he is in.. inside" I was scared, I hugged my pichu and started to run to the house but the mean man stopped me_

_"Stay here little girl, we don't want any thing bad happen to you" he said with a smirk _

_I was terrified now but I ran into the forest and forgot pichu, I didn't turn back for her _

_I was in the forest by now so I didn't know what was going to happen to my mommy and daddy as well as pichu _

**_inside the house_**_ normal pov._

_"Sir we know you are in charge of kalos, you make all of the deals" am I right the man said_

_"Yes but why are you here, we don't have a" the dad examined the uniforms" problem with sinnoh" the dad stated_

_" not yet but, we won't something that can help sinnoh" the man smirked _

_" which is" the mother said _

_"Your daughter, she will make a wonderful princess for sinnoh, you see we have know one that our people will listen to, and they asked for a princess so what do you say"_

_"No, you will not take away my daughter" the dad shouted_

_"I thought you would say that" the dad raised an eyebrow at that _

_"How about you give us the daughter and sinnoh will spare your lives" the man said_

_"The answer is still no, so you must leave now" the dad shouted and pointed at the door_

_"Have it your way, but you have been warned" the man said while leaving _

_"That was close dear but what's going to happen now" the mom said_

_" I don't know,but we have to keep yellow safe" the dad turned to the mom_

**_outside Yellows pov._**

_I saw them leave and they looked mad, but then I saw them pick up my pichu and I got scared but I didn't want them to take my pichu,but then I heard them say" if they won't give us there daughter then she will never see her pichu again" the man chuckled. I started to cry and when they left I ran to my mom and dad._

_When I got inside mommy and daddy looked sad " is everything okay" I asked_

_"Yes dear but we have to keep you safe, the people who you saw, they wanted to take you away" my mom started to cry so my dad took over,_

_"Yellow we are sending you to a secret agent who will teach you how to survive on your own, her name is Amber and she will be here shortly, take care Yellow... we love you" my dad finished._

_Amber arrived and took me away, I was sad but I knew they were doing this to protect me._

_I never saw my parents again but I kept on training, after my training the agents sent me to live in kanto_

I am the only one who knows how to stop this, they want me and they are going to have to fight if they want me, I don't go down so easy.

I made it to the headquarters and my best friend Blue welcomed me in, it felt good to be back

"How have you been"Blue asked me

"Good"I didn't want to tell her that I was heartbroken

"Are you ready to kick some sinnoh asses" I couldn't help but laugh at that

"Of course" I told her

"Then let's do this, sinnoh is going Down.

**sorry it's not long but I am really sick **

**Mae: it's ok, just get better **

**Who are you **

**Mae: well I am a person, who is helping you, but now I have to go... bye and review **

**What I am going to do with her and yes please review **


	4. Yellow heading home

I** am so happy, I am over my sickness and I think I got rid of Mae**

**Mae: know you didn't **

**Dang it! Hits head on a wall **

**Mae: you know you like it when I am here **

**Not really but since you won't leave, I will deal with it **

**Mae: that's more like it oh and Nightridder does not own pokemon**

**Thank you(rolls eyes) on to the story**

**Blue's pov.**

" all agents to the main room" I was ready and now that the best agent is here to help us

"So Yellow you do now how to stop this right " I asked

"Of course " I told her but I didn't tell her that they were after me

"I just wanted to make sure"

"Its fine " Yellow said I bit to quickly

I think she is hiding something but that doesn't matter right now, we were both heading to the main room. When we got there all of the other agents were there waiting

"Hey blue " one of the agents called me" who's the girl, she looks weak "

I took a glance at Yellow and she looked mad and I put my arm in front of her and told the agent" this is Yellow... she is the one who can help stop this all"

He started to laugh" that is the person we were waiting for"

I knew that Yellow was not liking this so I let her go and she waited for the agent to stop laughing, when he did he told Yellow " what are you going to do" with a smirk on his face now. Yellow did a roundhouse kick on him,then she put him in a headlock" who are you calling weak and without me you guys would be doomed,now listen to me. Got that"

The agent just nodded his head, I was happy because Yellow should him who's boss and I really hated that agent

"Ok Yellow, you can let go now" she did what she was told

"Ok Yellow so what do we do"

" just listen to me and everything should work" she said

**Reds pov.**

"Yellow has been gone for two weeks now and I can't stand it... when will she be back.. green "

" dude you need to chill, she will return" green said

"How do you know that she will return" I asked

" seriously Red this is her home and she will be back, trust me" I couldn't trust him, Yellow might never return

I started to panic but then green hit me" come on we are going somewhere" Green told me

"Where are we going" I asked

"You will see" he said while walking away

I followed him for about 45 min and then I saw where we were, we were at the very first spot that me and Green had a battle, it was my bulbasaur vs his charmander, he ended up beating me but I didn't care I just trained bulbasaur and it involved into ivysaur and to this day I have ivysaur and Green has charizard. I didn't want venusaur so I kept it as a ivysaur.

"Want a battle " Green asked

I didn't have to answer him, he already knew the answer, we stood across each other and took out our pokeball" go ivysaur" I yelled. "Come out charizard " Green yelled, his charizard looked really strong bit I know that my ivysaur can win this time. (** I am not good at writing battles) ** we battle for an hour and finally his charizard went down, I petted my ivysaur and returned it.

"Good battle Red" I looked to see Green right in front of me" that ivysaur of yours is strong alright"

"Same with your charizard" I told him

We headed back and I never thought of Yellow once during our battle and I still haven't thought about her,

**Yellows pov**

after three weeks of " fake planning " of how to stop sinnoh, I finally got a break. I was sitting in my room looking out the window and thinking about Red, his eyes, his hair, and how sweet he was and I hoped he moved on and found someone else. My heart was shattered but it was for his own good because I would do what I was suppose to do when I was little and this time my parents couldn't stop me.

I would help sinnoh to protect kalos, that is my duty

I wrote a letter to sinnoh explaining my plan

A few weeks later I got a letter back from sinnoh and they liked my plan, but in order for it to work I had to wait a long time for the marriage, for kalos thinks they are at war.

I was happy that this would work

A knock on my door, I went over and opened it

"Hi Yellow, I wanted to talk to you" blue said

"Come in" I told her

We both sat on my bed and she showed me a picture a picture I knew way to well. It was when I stilled lived in kanto, the people in the picture was me, my ex, and Green. Blue pointed to Green" do you know him " she had tears in her eyes I had to chose but to tell her"yes he was one of my friends "I told her

"Does he still live in kanto" she asked me

I nodded my head and she hugged me" when this is over I want to go to kanto with you to see him" I felt her tears on my shirt but I didn't care and I was thinking about something Green mentioned to me about a little girl. Then it hit me, blue was the little girl.

**(I'm going to speed things up) **

_3 years later _

The fake war was still going on and I made sure that our plans would fail.

I never got a response back from sinnoh and Blue wanted to see Green, she kept pleading me to go back to kanto, I finally had enough and agreed to go back to kanto for a little bit but I was not happy.

We said good bye to the agents and headed to kanto, I was not ready to see Red, but I hope he forgot me, but knowing him he would never forget me. I was terrified now because once he would see me, he would want answers. To be honest I was not ready to see Red at all.

_Red please, please forgot me, it would make things easier for both of us._

**there's that chapter, **

**Since I was sick for three days last week, I am probably not going to be able to update for awhile, **

**Sorry if this chapter was rushed but I needed Yellow to go back to kanto **

**Til next time **

**Mae: do your homework quickly and then write more**

**Wish it was that easy but I like to get my homework done the right way for I don't have to re due it because I rushed on it **

**Mae: well your know fun then, please review and let's see how long it will take her to update again **

**Bye and it should only take me two days to do my homework **

**Mae: Will see**


	5. there she goes again

** it turns out that I barely got any homework just a lot of notes. I have 3 test this week and I don't even know what they are on. One for language arts,one in math and one in art.**

**Mae: well that's good but you NEED TO WRITE please!**

**I'm going to, just sit there and do nothing that would be great( wonderful idea popped in my head)**

**Oh Mae can you go in that room"points to room in the corner" **

**Mae: sure" goes over to the room and walks inside"**

**Shuts the door and locks Mae in there**

**Mae: can you please let me out, I need to help you **

**Nope and I don't need you **

**On to the story **

**Pokemon will never be mine**

**Reds pov.**

I had totally forgot Yellow, I was doing alright without her. I kept training my ivysaur and he was incredible strong, we could face anyone one and beat them.i was training in the viriden forest and I had stumbled across a very hurt baby pichu, I remembered that I was in viriden forest so I went to Yellows house because I knew that she would help the baby.

As soon as I got there, the door was open, I forgot that Yellow was gone and I felt so bad for the baby so I took the baby to Green. I couldn't believe that I forgot Yellow was gone and now I couldn't get her out of my head again.

It has been like 3 years since Yellow had left and I never actually thought about her until now, I carried the baby pichu to Greens. Green took and I walk back to go train but something had stopped me, I thought I had saw blond hair going into the forest. I followed it and when I finally caught up to the person, I didn't see yellow hair but Brown hair, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me, but I didn't want to be rude so I introduce myself

"Hi I'm red, and I don't think I have seen you here before" I said politely

" I'm blue and I just got here from kalos" she said

"Nice to meet you blue... do you want me to show you around" I asked

" thank you but.. no thank I am waiting for someone..sorry" blue sheepishly said(**I think that is right.. sorry if It is not)**

"oh.. Ok, well it was nice meeting you" I said

"You too"

I turned around and decided to go home for a nap, but I was for sure that I saw blond hair and not brown.

**Yellows pov.**

" is he gone" I asked Blue

"Yep.. and why didn't you want to meet him" she asked me

I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that but I couldn't hide it from her" he was my boyfriend" I told her

"He was so cute why did you brake up with him"

"I broke up with me because I had to, know more questions" I demanded

She just nodded her head and asked" so do you know where Green is"

"Follow me" I was tired but she was begging to see Green and if I didn't let her aI would be annoyed by her

We arrived at his gym and thankfully Red wasn't here

"Green are you here" I shouted through his gym

"One minute" I heard him shout. I took a glance at blue who was hiding and she seemed excited to see him

"Y.y.y Yellow is that you" I turned around and there was Green with his mouth opened

"Yes it's me but I would like to show you something"

"Ok.."

"You can come out now...Blue. I said softly enough for Blue to here me

**Greens pov**

Yellow is back and she brought me something, I was wondering what it was. I waited and then a girl who I have never seen before walk into my gym.

"Hi.. Green" she said

"How do you know my name" I asked the strange girl who was now in front of me.

"Its me.. Green... Blue" she said with her head down

I tried to remember that name but I just didn't remember" sorry I don't know you" I told her

She looked up and had tears in her eyes" y..you don't re..remember me"

I really tried to think now but I still didn't know her" I don't remember you " I stated

_flashback _

_"Green do you want to come and play with me" a girl with blue eyes and brown hair asked_

_"Will you leave me alone... I don't want to play with you" a boy with brown spiky hair and green eyes yelled_

_"Are you sure" the girl said_

_"Yes.. now let me get back to studying" the boy said_

_"Ok.. bye Green" the little girl skipped off_

_Flashback over_

That little girl looked just like the one in front of me but so different to" what is your name again" I asked

"Bl... Bl.. Blue "

I felt bad about making her sad but now I do know who this is "I'm sorry Blue that I forgot you for a minute... but I do know who you are... you are the little girl that always tried to play with me" I said

She looked up and her tears stopped falling and her eyes got really big and then the next thing I knew she tackled me with a hug. I didn't know what to do I just let her hug me.

I noticed that Yellow was gone, I tried to look for her but Blue was still attach to me

**Yellows pov**

I had to leave I felt bad that I left Green with Blue but I couldn't stay here much longer. If I stay any longer then Red might find me. I walked into "my forest" it did feel good to be back but I don't belong here anymore. I sat down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky... then I heard something.

"Yellow is that you"

I turned around and found Red. Shit.. why did I have to come to the forest, I should have known that Red would be here.

"What do you want" I asked him

He came over and sat really close to me so I moved away a little bit

"Nothing much... just tell me where you went" he stared at me with his beautiful red eyes

"I can't tell you" I said in a whisper

"Yel you can tell me anything I won't get mad at you"

He called me Yel, and he only called me that once before and I knew that he wouldn't get mad at me but I still can't tell him. I have to leave before he I gets to close or I get to close.

"I know you won't get mad but I just can't tell you.. I'm sorry but I have to leave... goodbye Red. I had tears in my eyes again but before I could get away Red grabbed me and and looked me in my eyes and said" Don't go Yellow, I can't love without you" before I could reply he kissed me and I wanted to kiss him back but I didn't, I just kept on crying. He broke it and before he could say something I ran I ran as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry Red but it's for your own good" my crying became harder but I didn't care. I went to go find Blue to tell her that we have to leave.

When I arrived back at Greens gym I saw Blue and Green talking and laughing.. I was so stupid Blue wouldn't want to leave she got back together with her childhood friend. So I decide to leave without her, I left like the first time I vanished like I was never there. "Hope you are happy Blue take care" I headed back to kalos and hoped that there was a message from sinnoh.

**sorry, it turned out that I did have a lot of homework and my tests were so hard because I didn't know anything. I am not going to update for awhile, I have been drawing and painting and now I want the world to know about my talent for art. I am might be able to update if she says it will take awhile but I am going to keep on bugging her about it.**

**Catch you all later **

**Nightridder**


	6. she is gone again

**My grandpa is doing fine for right now. I just wanted to wright another chapter so... here you go **

**I don't own pokemon **

**Mae: and she never will**

_Yellow,_

_It's been long enough now so you will come to sinnoh and marry Prince Silver. Be here in one week or we will destroy kalos. Hope to see you_

**Yellows pov.**

I read the letter once I got back to the headquarters and now this war can stop and everything will be ok... hopefully. I jumped on my bed and wondered what Prince Silver was like. Thoughts just kept swirling in my head until I thought about Red. Just me thinking about him made me worry because Blue is there and she probably knows where I am but not for long.

I got up and started to pack some of my things but not to much... I don't want anybody to know what I am doing.

There was a knock on my door, I hurried and pushed my bag under my bed and sat at my desk.

"Yellow can I ask you something" I didn't know who it was but,it was a girl so I opened the door and let her in

"Can I help you" I didn't know who it was, but she looked like I should know her

"Hi Yellow... it's so good to see you again.

I asked her again " can I help you... and who are you"

" I'm sorry Yellow.. I'm Amber and I just wanted to come and see you.. it's been so long" she explained to me

I looked at her still very confused " I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are" I told her

"Yellow I am the person in charge... and the person that brought you here when you were little"

I blinked because she looked so young if she brought me here when I was little" oh okay.. so what did you want" I still didn't really understand why she was here

"Well first I just wanted to see you" then her voice changed from sweet to almost scary" second... tell me where Blue went and don't tell me you don't know because I know you do. She hissed at me

I back up but she came further into my room.. I got really scared and I just stared at her with wide eyes " I.. I think she is with a friend.. I just don't know where". It was not all I lie I didn't really know where she was now.

"You better tell me where she is or I will make you suffer until you die... now tell me where she is" her mouth turned into a smirk and I knew she was not joking.. I got really scared and whispered " she went to kanto... th..that's all I know" I felt so bad but I wanted her gone.

"Thank you... Yellow" I saw her walk out of the room with that smirk on her face

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes trying to get that "_thing" _out of my head

I finally dozed off into a sleep

**Red's pov.**

Yellow had just came back to my life and now she is gone again

I went to go talk to Green, but when I went to go see him there was a girl with him and not just a girl the same girl I ran into while I was in the forest.

I ignored them and took a walk, I let out my ivysaur and started to talk to him even though he couldn't here me.

"I really wish I knew why she left" I signed and kept on thinking, but then I realized something Yellow left the same time that girl got here, I think her name was Blue, so she must know about Yellow.

I ran back to Green gym hoping he and Blue were still there, I had forgot about ivysaur, I turned around and found that he was right behind me, return.

I got to the gym and found Green, but not Blue

"Did you need something Red" Green asked

" where did Blue go... I need to ask he something" I was out of breath, but I didn't care

"She said something about a friend, she just left. Green gave me a concerned look, I ignored it and rushed out of his gym.

I looked everywhere for Blue, I just couldn't find her. I finally stoped at the edge of the forest and I could hear a voice it sounded liked Blues, I walked further and I was listening, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I waited until she was done talking, she put her phone away " you can come out now" she said in a bored tone, I did just that.

"What do you want" she spun around to face me

"Do you know Yellow" I asked

"What do you want with her" she narrowed her eyes at me

"Can you tell me where she is" I almost pleaded

" Wish I could help... but I don't even know where she is. She was just here and now I can't find her at all.. she might have gone back"

"Gone back where" I asked

"That's none of your business Red, don't ask question about her or my job.. and she or me won't tell you a thing. Now I must leave" she started to walk but before she got far she said "tell Green I am leaving" and just like that she vanished

I am not getting far " where are you Yellow" I whispered

I shook my head and started to walk back home not knowing where else I could search for my beloved Yellow

* * *

**yes I know this chapter is really late and not that good. I am starting to run out of ideas for this story so if you have any ideas please PM me that would be great **

**Mae: I can help you**

**Me: no you can't **

**Mae: how do you know **

**Me: because.. because I just know. NOW GET OUT!**

**Mae: you don't have to be so harsh on me I was just trying to help **


End file.
